


My Autodetect Ran the Show

by Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Oreos, And Eggplant is Kokichi, And nobody fucks, And titles, Atua christ superstar, Atua loves me this I know, Atua take the wheel, Atuaspell, Autodetect, Barely any shipping, Crack, F/F, F/M, FOR THIS WHOLE THING, For Angie just told me so, Help, How many more puns can I make?, I APOLOGIZE, I Don't Even Know, I can make more but I'm bored, I didn't even write this, I kind of forgot two relationship tags, I torture myself, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm gonna guess Avocado is Amami, I'm wheezing, It was my autodetect, M/M, Maybe I'll ad them later, Out of Character, Smut-ish, So if you came here for that leave, Thanks, There's like... One orgasm, This is weird as fuck, Uhhhh... Yeah, Walmart, Wanna test me?, actually don't, anyway, anyway..., it just came out of nowhere, thats an actual tag, wha, whoops, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet/pseuds/Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet
Summary: Just how it sounds.I just let my autodetect do whatever it wanted.I've been writing a bunch of drafts for all my textfics, so I figured it would recognize the names well enough to write a fanfiction.And I was correct.Just as an important side note:My phone recognizes capitalization, names that are frequently put in, and normal words.It has a whole list of detected words, so I just kept picking ones that felt right.Quotation marks were added when they felt fitting.Now enjoy my autodetect crack.





	My Autodetect Ran the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever made.
> 
> Also, I just realized how many REALLY awkward things I've said.
> 
> Also, the relationship things aren't lies, read through and you'll see all of them!  
> They're not vauge, they're just really short.

It was a great day for the Avocado and a bunch of weird people when this guy named Kaito came out of collage with a degree in Eggplant murder.

 

He got the BEST job in Eggplant murder at Wal-Mart.

 

But the Eggplant is too short for him to see.

 

Kaito was salty because of the Eggplant said "We need Oreos and my mom."

 

He still hasn't even seen the Eggplant.

 

Avocado and his colleagues are closeted gay rights.

 

And they did not like the Eggplant murder trial.

 

Eggplant came out with a generation of young people who swear and then kicked the guy who has a degree in Eggplant murder.

 

Multiple orgasms were going on in Shuichi.

 

"Ouch that hurt."

 

Kaito was having a lot of hurt.

 

"Now enjoy my girlfriend." Kaede sounds sexual.

 

Avocado liked that.

 

Atua came up with this idea to buy some good vegetables.

 

"No." Eggplant said because he didn't want more vegetables to challenge his boyfriend.

 

"But I'm trying to make sure you don't know what soup is." Avocado winked.

 

Maki Roll puts on Thriller and gets out the door fire.

 

"It's pretty much impossible to pay respect for the Avocado." Said the Edge Lord.

 

Avocado liked that.

 

Eggplant did not like that.

 

Eggplant and the Avocado and his family kept going to get milk from YouTube.

 

Kaito did not like the musical tea and then explained the situation to Shuichi.

 

Shuichi likes sticks.

 

Wal-Mart got killed by a few issues and they all died.

 

Avocado was being a moronic sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
